Ghost Eyes
by The Slytherin Unicorn
Summary: The dead speak of things that are best left unheard. Sakura grew up knowing these things that the world wanted to let die.
1. Prologue

**(Waves happily as she takes a sip of her delicious tea.)** Hello and welcome to my new story Ghost Eyes. **(grins unabashedly)** Yes, I know there are plenty of Naruto characters somehow see ghost stories out there, but, **_BUUUUT_** , there almost always about Naruto or female Naruto. I wanted to try something different and so I snagged Sakura and forced her to see dead people. **(cackles insanely as she rubs her hands together.)** I give wonderful thanks to my dearly beloved friend Writer168 who endured my countless questions and nagging texts until she finally shoved this in my face with her stamp of approval. **(showers her in love.)**

* * *

 ** _"We are all broken, that's how the light gets in."-Ernest Hemingway_**

It's quiet in the village of Konoha and everyone minus a few(someone had to have night shift guard duty.) had long since decided to sleep once the moon had made an appearance in the sky. A calm soothing night one that hadn't been allowed for a long while due to war and death, but now the citizens and shinobi could rest well knowing that the Yondaime Hokage was watching over them.

Small wails echoed from the room at the end of the hall.

The room itself was a pastel pink and the floors were covered in dark pink shaggy carpets. The window was open allowing a cool breeze to blow in ruffling the sparkle pink curtains and causing the ivory rocking chair near it to move a bit. In one corner of the room held the changing tables with diapers and exotic baby powder galore while in the other corner of the room held the closet with baby clothes plenty that some would find their way into donations because the baby would outgrow it before even trying it on. In its center was a crib carved from the wood of a Sakura tree far down in Tea Country, a dark reddish-brown color which was smooth and sturdy enough to keep the baby it held safe and sound. (the seals at the bottom saw to _that._ )

And the wails continued louder and harsher than before.

When four minutes trickled by and the wails had yet to stop, someone started to walk down the hallway. He peered through the first door he passed and saw two grown figures slumped against the bed and floor, bags heavy underneath their eyes and exhaustion swept on their skin.

First-time parents.

He supposes he could allow them to rest for a bit. He remembers what his parents had been like two once upon a time with his little brothers. As he finished his path towards the source of the small wails, he slipped into the room and passed the flower night-light plugged into the wall.

He cast no shadow.

"What's the matter?" he questions softly from his usual stern voice. "Shh, your kaa-san and tou-san are trying to catch up on their sleep. But you remember me, don't you? When I sang you to sleep a few days ago during the thunderstorm?" The baby quieted down to slight hiccups, still looking fussy as she squirmed in her pink onesie. Her bright green eyes were big and bold as the tear tracks unforgiving clung to her rosy cheeks. He stretched a hand into the crib and tried to smooth out her tuft of light pink hair that was the color of peonies, his pale fingers only brushing through her head. He gave out heavy sigh, it was worth a try.

But her cries did end up stopping as she gazed up at him in silent wonder. At his white-shaggy hair, his leaf headband plate, and at his pale white skin which was nearly translucent. She reached up and made small grabby hands at him. "It still amazes me that you can see something like me, Sakura-chan," he murmured. He saw her being carried around the village once when her mother decided to stock up on groceries, the little baby against her chest as the girl's eyes peeked over her shoulder. She was cute(he had a weakness for cute things though he'll deny it.) and he decided to wave, knowing she wouldn't wave back because the world of the living didn't see people like him anymore unless they were the Yamanaka priestess, her trainees, and a Nara on occasions.

But her green eyes the color bright jade glimmered curiously and she extended her hand back to him, fingers curling and uncurling in his direction. He looked behind him and all around, no one was there.

She could _see_ him.

"Do you know how long I've been here?" He continues lightly ignoring the pain that came with the question. He tried to turn the mobile hanging over her crib but his fingers merely went through them like always. "Do you know all the other people like me I've met? There's never been a _you_ before, and you have to be careful."

HIs eyes flickered up to the door. He'd have to put her to sleep soon before her parents roused and start to wonder why their baby stopped crying and why their baby was staring at a spot on the ceiling. So he did what he remembered his mother had done and sung a gentle tune to lull her back to sleep.

 ** _'Hush little baby, don't say a word. You have to keep your secret safe, not heard.'_**

Sakura blinked up at him, her eyelids drooping as she sucked her pacifier.

 ** _'You're the only one who can see us ghosts, you have to keep in mind who you trust the most.'_**

He glanced out onto the streets and saw the dead that still walked where no one could see them.

 ** _'Not everyone will come and sing like me, sometimes they'll try to tell you who you ought to be.'_**

He leaned against the crib and smiled down at her. She'd have to grow up listening to things other people couldn't hear and see people that should have been long put to the grave. He didn't want her to grow up alone with the consequences of the gift she was given, and he had every intention to help her through. He leaned more into the crib and smiled at the little girl. She will grow up listening to the dead her whole life and live to bear the things she shouldn't and get hurt. This gift she bore had consequences that could end her life.

 ** _'One day you'll know what comes best for you.'_**

The dead held no secrets, nor tried to spare anyone who decided to listen. Once they found out she could see past the grave, they would go to her, spouting what they knew and giving her more knowledge she would wish she hadn't known. He frowned deeply at her, concern flickering in his deep crimson eyes. Poor, poor Haruno Sakura. She was only a child.

 ** _'Or you'll end up dead, as I did too.'_**

* * *

 **Author Question:** _What goes would you like to see next?_


	2. Chapter 1-Kidnapped!

Mito has decided to join in on the fun in tormenting poor old Tobirama! She'll corrupt Sakura before you know it. Both Writer168 and I are so pleased with the results of how you guys liked the chapter. I promise I'll keep writing and posting, no deleting, I have a goal to finish it! Arigato from my heart for liking, following, and commenting!

* * *

 ** _"_ _And when the lights go down_**

 ** _ _I see things I can't explain__**

 ** _Calling out my name_**

 ** _The lights go down_**

 ** _Holding every memory close_**

 ** ** _Tonight is for our ghosts"-Mike Shinoda_****

* * *

 _In which Tobirama freaks out, an Uzumaki experiment's, and of course darling Sakura is innocently causing chaos around herself. Hinata was an accident she swears!_

It had taken him three years of watching over the pink-haired child before he was finally able to feel skin to skin contact.

He had a _cloud_ ninja of all people to thank for it.

December meant rare nights and cool winds which would often later bring snowfall. Tobirama was used to not feeling the weather change but his charge had not. The idiot babysitter had forgotten to shut the window so now the three-year-old struggled to close it while her teeth chattered and lips turned bluer and bluer by the minute. "Tobi-kun there's a man with a moving sack." she chirped eyes the color of jade wide with wonder as she stuck her head out the window to gain a further look. "I think I hear crying coming from it. Why is it crying, Tobi-kun?"

Tobirama now curious himself peered through the wall to find the enemy ninja sneaking around. "I do believe there is a child in there," Tobirama muttered with a scowl etched deeply on his face while dull crimson eyes glinted with distaste. "Why have ANBU not interfered by now?" ** _(In his day this would not have happened.)_**

Sakura gave a horrified gasp as she steadies herself up on the window, "We gotta help them Tobi!" she uttered with naive determination thick in her voice while she jumped from her window and to the ground below.

"Sakura, NO!" Tobirama roared with panic as he flew out of the house and after the wayward child who caused him nonstop grief at times. _**(She was ten times worse than Hashirama!)**_ "That ninja is going to kill you!" he shouted quickly catching up to the girl and trying to no avail to pick her up and carry her back. "Sakura!"

"MISTER LET THEM GO!" Sakura shouted in all her three-year-old glory causing Tobirama to hang his head in defeat. How was he supposed to get them out of this now?

The Cloud ninja turned startled for a moment before going back to being in stealth as he took in the pinkish hue of the little girl's hair. With a smirk, he quickly darted and yanked her up by her locks of hair causing her to cry out in pain. "I bet on my life with your hair color you are at least half Uzumaki," he spoke pleased with his findings. "The Raikage will be ecstatic with the haul I brought back," he stated while stuffing the girl into the sack without a second thought and begun the track back to his village.

"H-hello?" a soft-voice sniffled quietly.

"Hi," Sakura chirped happily, completely calm with the fact she had been stuffed into a sack, perhaps she had hoped to make a friend. _( **Tobirama often lectured she needed some.)**_ "Who are you?"

"Hyuga H-Hinata." the girl sobbed out. "Who are y-you?"

"Haruno Sakura," she paused before adding at the end thoughtfully. "Though I might be an Uzumaki."

"L-like N-Naruto-kun?"

"Who?" Sakura mumbled confusedly.

"Ah-" Hinata mumbled and did not speak anymore.

Sakura fiddled with her thumbs until she heard the loud shouting of Tobi-kun followed by a sharp voice of a woman. "TOBIRAMA YOU BETTER PRAISE KAMI-SAMA YOU'RE A GHOST!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the high strained voice of Tobirama could be heard before she felt herself, Hinata, and the sack they were in fly in the air as the cloud ninja uttered naughty words of confusion.

Sakura curiously stuck her head out of the sack and to her amazement saw Tobi-kun running away holding her. "Tobi-kun you can touch things!" she awed out green eyes shining brightly.

Tobirama gave Sakura a strained smile, "Not now, Sakura." he murmured softly as his fingers finally were able to ruffle her hair.

Hinata at this point hesitantly stuck her own head out of the sack and only grew even more confused and shaken when she realized she was floating in mid-air. Sakura seeing Hinata becoming even more worried gave her a pat on her head. "Hinata-chan don't worry Tobi-kun is holding us even though you cannot see him like I can." Hinata could only huddle deeper into the sack as her brain tried to process all which was happening and wishing her tou-san was there.

Tobirama was panting when he came to a stop between two Hashirama trees ** _(Why on Earth they decided to give his brother an ego boost by naming them that he had no idea.)_** and right in front of a disgruntled and upset Uzumaki Mito, his sister-in-law. "Why couldn't you tell me how taxing it was to use yin chakra?" he hissed as he settled the sack at his feet allowing Sakura to roll out of it along with a still slightly hysterical Hinata.

"It was pure theory from my end if you could use yin chakra." Mito sniffed staring her gray-blue eyes up into Tobirama's crimson ones.

"I see," he bit out with a hiss. _**(He really should have when it came to Uzumaki's.)**_ "I was an experiment, so pray tell, what would have happened if it failed?"

"You would have blown up in a bomb of ectoplasm." Mito chirped unrepentantly ignoring the slight twitch above Tobirama's left eye forming.

"Hey, pretty lady who are you?" Sakura chirped as she jumped up and down hand still clinging to a highly confused Hinata who was staring where Sakura was talking but found no woman there.

"S-Sakura-san there's no one there."

"Hinata I see ghosts," Sakura stated bluntly unaware of the smack Tobirama did to his forehead. "That's why it seemed as we were floating in mid-air earlier due to Tobi-kun," she informed with a nod of her head.

"Some members of the Y-Yamanaka and N-Nara clan can see spirits." Hinata stuttered softly before bowing to where she thought the ghosts were. "Arigato for saving us."

Mito who had been staring silently at Sakura finally spoke her eyes twinkling with curiosity and warmth, "So you can truly see us, child?" she ponders thoughtfully. "How interesting."

Tobirama recognized the mad glint in the Uzumaki's eyes, "No." he deadpanned firmly. "Don't even think about it Mito."

"Tobirama, think about all the possibilities" Mito protested only to narrow her eyes and snap her head up to look over Tobirama's shoulder. "This argument will have to wait until later, that cloud ninja is on his way back." Mito turned to Sakura and gently bent down in front of her. "Sakura," she began softly, "I need your help to save you and your friend." Sakura tilted her head to the side as her innocent green eyes peered trustingly into Mito's. "I need to borrow your body for a few minutes so I can tie up the bad ninja until the police show up. I need your permission to do such a thing."

"Mito!" Tobirama hissed as he made to grab her arm but was held back by Sakura's reply.

"Okay, but you gotta hurry before the babysitter figures out I'm not in bed." she chirped with a bop of her head.

Mito gave a soft chuckle as her young hand no longer covered in wrinkles of time caressed Sakura's chubby cheek, "Such a kind girl." she mused as both their eyes began to glow briefly.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had a problem, and that problem was currently a cute three-year-old girl with vivid reddish-pink hair. _**(According to her mother the hair color changed rapidly over the night's events.)** _"Obviously the Haruno's have lied about her parentage. I think it would be best to remove the girl from the home and place her parents with T&I for a _talk_." Hiruzen inwardly rolled his eyes at his friend and former teammates predictable words.

"You cannot take a pup from its parents," growled Tsume with a look of disgust on her face as she bared her teeth at the hawk-like elder whom she never got along with much like her father before her. "Besides those are her biological parents, I could smell it along with Kuromaru," she stated as she rubbed her nose.

"The Hyuga clan is in the young child's debt and we will back her until such a decision is made by either her or her parents." was Haishi's firm reply bags still heavy underneath his pale lavender eyes.

"I think," Fugaku mused softly, "We should not remove the child from her parents as she has already been through a traumatic experience. The Haruno's probably had no knowledge that one of them could have been related to the Uzumaki clan. Kekkei Genkai pop up all the time when a child is facing heavy duress and danger. It would explain Kizashi rather unique hair." Fugaku smirked, in the end, allowing a little humor to glint in his usual cold brown eyes. "What say you, Shikaku?"

"Troublesome," grumbled Shikaku tiredly as he stifled a yawn with his hand. "I think none of you paid clear attention to the fact the girl cast no shadow and her eyes faintly glowed as well." Shikaku turned to his best friend Inochi with a smirk on his face. "Now why does that sound so familiar?"

Inochi sat up his pupiless aster-blue eyes wide with disbelief, "Possession." he whispered stunned still having trouble like the rest of the council upon seeing a child using the Uzumaki chains to subdue an enemy ninja.

* * *

 **Author Question:** _What would you do if you were a ghost?_


	3. Chapter 2-Whispering Shadows

**So life happened among other things and so far I despise 2019. I lost another friend towards the end of 2018 going into 2019, and then my microwave caught fire. I also due to my illness I got unwell and depression, as we all know, is a bitch. But hey at least I finally managed to update and screw Danzo and his assholeness.**

* * *

 ** _"She said_  
**

 ** _This is not about a poltergeist_**

 ** _Not about a phantom that glows at night_**

 ** _But there are things we don't know and I_**

 ** ** _Don't have another choice but an open mind"-Mike Shinoda_****

* * *

Sakura sat happily next to her newfound friend ** _(even if was a friendship made under duress.)_ **and munched down on cinnamon rolls which happened to be the other girl's absolute favorite thing to eat. "What clan are you from, Hinata-hime?" she chirped cutely.

"A-ano," Hinata whispered shyly as she poked her two fingers together. "I'm from the Hyuga clan, Sakura-chan."

"Sugoi!" Sakura gasped amazed, eyes twinkling madly underneath the ceiling light. "I've never met a Hyuga before!" she beamed happily as she slid her last two cinnamon buns unto Hinata's plate. "You seemed to like them."

"Arigato." Hinata shyly thanked her cheeks growing red. "Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

"C-can you seriously see g-ghost's?" Hinata whispered still trying to comprehend what had happened earlier that evening.

"Of course!" Sakura chirped happily. "Sakura has always seen Tobi."

"Who is T-Tobi-kun?" Hinata asked of her new friend. **_(Kaa-san will be pleased she made one.)_**

"Hinata-hime, Tobi is on the mountain silly!" she giggled out. "Everyone knows who Tobi-kun is!"

Behind her, one of the Anbu began to cough violently as he realized a three-year-old was calling the second Hokage in a starkly familiar name. "Haruno-san?" he rasped out.

"Yes, Neko-chan?"

The Anbu nearly tripped at being called Neko-chan while he determinedly tried to ignore the snickering of his comrades that also were in the room guarding the two little girls. "Haruno-san, you cannot call the honorable second Hokage, Tobi-chan," he informed monotonously. "It is considered highly rude to do so."

Sakura looked utterly confused, "Ne, Neko-chan, Tobi-kun said I could call him that." she confessed with a cute tilt of her head.

"Haruno-san that's seemingly impossible for him to give that type of permission," he stated flatly.

Sakura started to fidget in her seat tears beginning to gather in the corner of her eyes while a look of visible frustration found itself on her face. "A-ano." Hinata stuttered softly as she gave her friend a concerned look. "Sakura-chan can see Tobirama-sama" she insisted on her behalf.

"Hyuga-san," Neko began slowly with a drawl, "Tobirama-sama died several years before you both were born," he explained. "So there is no way Senju-sama could give such permission."

"Neko-chan, don't you know why they are here?" Karasu spoke up from behind his commanding officer using the tiny human's nickname for him.

Neko gave a grunt from underneath his mask, "It's for the kidnapping right?" he mused out.

"Well in part yes," Karasu agreed as he gave a small wave to the two girls who were staring intently at them. "Shikaku-sama noticed Haruno-san was possessed by a ghost which means Senju-sama likely did give the girl permission if she saw him as a ghost."

Neko opened his mouth to reply but was cut off with the door to the council room opened and the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku stood out with a tight frown on his face. "Anbu-san." Fugaku began with a deep soothing voice with a tinge of ice to it. "Hokage-sama would like to see Haruno-san now."

"Haruno-san why don't you follow Uchiha-sama to see the Hokage?" Neko gruffly told the three-year-old who sat still with wide green eyes staring at Fugaku.

"No!" she protested leaning back as if to flee from them.

The rest of the Anbu watched in awe as Fugaku's usually stern face became soft as his brown eyes lit up with kindness while a comforting smile replaced his usual frown. "Sakura-chan, the Hokage would like to see you for just a few minutes. I promise you can trust me and him. Do you know Tobi-chan?"

Sakura gave a large defiant pout, "Of course I know Tobi-chan!" she indignantly replied.

"Well did you know Hokage-sama was taught by Tobi-chan?" Fugaku responded with a twinkle of amusement in his hazel-gray eyes at calling the second Hokage Tobi-chan.

"Sugoi!" Sakura uttered as rushed over to Fugaku with awe-filled eyes "Fugu-chan, Hokage-sama knows Tobi-chan like that?" she pleaded childishly.

"Yes," Fugaku responded not even blinking at his newfound nickname by Sakura as he expertly ignored the soft snort coming from the ANBU. "Hokage is pleased to meet you, Sakura-chan. He has heard wonderful things about you saving your friend."

"Then, let's go!" Sakura chirped happily as she gripped Fugaku hand and practically dragged him towards the council's room. "Bye, Hinata-hime!" she threw over her shoulder as the door gave a quiet shut behind her.

Neko felt slightly insulted at how easy it was for the Uchiha head to get the pink-haired child to follow him. "Ano," stuttered Hinata softly as she tried to wipe her sticky mustache away. "When will my tou-sama come to get me?"

"As soon as the meeting ends, Hyuga-chan, "Sparrow responded as she sat down a coloring book. "Why don't you color a pretty picture for your tou-sama?"

* * *

Tobirama was displeased with how all his students had turned out as he stood with displeasure written on his ghostly face. Two of his students were mere puppets to the third who became a warmonger enriched with a bitter and jealous heart. The apprentice he thought of as a son turned into a blind-hearted fool that leads to a slow incline of his beloved brother's village. "How come you've kept such a valuable skill from us and potentially Konoha as well." Danzo accused none of the others being mistaken for the unhidden greed in his accusation.

"Under the Clan Gathering Act of subsection two, article four; The clans are entitled to their clan secrets that involve their rules, jutsus, bloodlines, marriages, and other things that pertain to their clan as long as it does not affect or cause harm to Konohagakure," Shibi stated coldly to Danzo eyes sharply watching the aged man who had seemed to be sniffing around his only nephew the last several weeks.

"Well, Haruno-san is not viable for the Clan Act, I still maintain the fact either her parents lied of their origins or it seems a new bloodline has appeared." Danzo sneered turning to Hiruzen. "The child should be removed immediately from the home."

"I suppose that means you would like to sweep her into your shadows no doubt!" snapped Tsume mother instincts rising in hackles while her teeth slowly sharped as she glared with killer intent in her hazel eyes.

Kuromaru gave a threatening growl himself as he remembered the shadows that had lingered around Hana when she had been born for a while.

Tobirama was trying to not kill them all when the door opened and Sakura clamored in clinging shyly to an Uchiha of all people. Tobirama eyes gleamed with malice as he turned to watch the shit show he knew was going to happen.

"Sakura-chan." Hiruzen greeted kindly with his grandfatherly air to try and ease herself around him.

"Do not fall for his kindly act, Saku-chan." Warned Tobirama as he moved to stand behind Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Hiruzen was my student once so I taught him all I know."

"Jiji-san." Sakura bowed eyes keenly watching him like a young baby hawk.

"How are you tonight, Sakura-chan?" Hiruzen inquired as he observed that the child before him was indeed rather bright for her age and if it wasn't for her doll-like looks he would have been fooled but he felt the lingering shadows that seemed to seep and linger around her.

"Tired, Jiji-san." yawns Sakura as she rubs her eyes sleepily. "When can I see my kaa-chan and tou-chan?" she whines out a tad bit.

"Your parents just went to fill out a police report and will be back here soon." Hiruzen kindly explained. "We all here wanted to talk to you about something first if you would so kindly help us."

"You want to know about me seeing ghosts." she matter-factly muttered with reluctance.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, the ghosts." this time Inochi spoke kindly causing Sakura to turn and become faced with a young man with long ash-blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail with blue-green eyes. "How long have you been able to see them?"

"You can trust him, Sakura-chan," Tobirama whispered to her gently. "The Yamanaka clan are known for having members who can see spirits." He informs with a quirk of a fond smile. "I talk to Inochi-san's mother when she has her bedtime tea."

"Since as long as I could remember, Tobi-chan and others have been there for Sakura-chan to see." she childishly answered.

"I see." Inochi hummed thoughtfully as he took in the dense air around that felt both calm and full of weariness similar to his mother's. "You have a strong gift much like my kaa-san," he informed gently as his eyes flickered around the room.

"She can see people too?" her eyes go wide with fake awe and she mentally pats herself on the back when he believes her. **_(Tobirama lying lessons he gives her do pay off.)_**

"Hai, she can see them too."

"Enough with the pleasantries!" Barked a cold voice causing Sakura to jump in shock. "Girl!" the man sitting in the darkest corner of the room demanded her attention. "You need to learn to control your power and that will take strict discipline and control which means no parents to coddle you anymore." he spat out coldly causing Sakura to stumble back with a tremble.

"No parents?" She wobbled out tears automatically filling up in her green eyes. "Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" Sakura sobbed out with fear as she reached out and clutched unto Tobirama's shirt.

Tobirama eyes glinted madly as he gently laid a glowing hand on top of Sakura's pink head. "Forgive me, Sakura," he muttered as his eyes and hers began to glow.


	4. Chapter 3-Loose Lips, Sink Ships

**"Bury all your secrets in my skin,**

 **Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins."** -Slipknot

* * *

The air became stifling and full of killing intent that seemed to span out like thick fog, "Fools," rasped the voice of Sakura tinged deeper than possible for a child her age and gender. "Utter fools!" he roared slamming his fist sideways and cracking the marble wall in his anger.

"I beg your pardon?" gaped Koharu at the blunt and suddenly rude child.

"You heard me brat!" snarled Sakura, though everyone was now unsure if it was her, to begin with. "I taught you three better than this and now I find myself rather disappointed."

Homura paled rapidly, "Tobirama-sensei?" he uttered in a hoarse whisper.

Sakura turned and gave the aging man a sharp smile which was unnerving on a young child's face, "I'm starting to think you were perhaps smarter than your teammate, Saru." he rasped green eyes glowing bright flickering quickly over at Sarutobi before turning and giving a bow of respect to Inochi. "I entrust my ward to you, Yamanaka. Know this, however, if harm befalls her then so do you." he ended with a threat eyes blazing with promise.

Yamanaka bowed his head with deep honor, "She is welcomed across my home and hearth with full protection." he spoke solemnly.

Tobirama gave a nod of satisfaction before turning to stare hard at Hiruzen who was paler than a corpse. "Saru, let's talk." he bit out with a menacing grin that promised pain.

"S-sensei," Hiruzen stuttered as he nearly fell out of his seat in shock while his Hokage hat fell limply to the floor. "Why are you here?"

Tobirama bared Sakura's teeth menacing at his wayward student, "I've always been here, boy!" he bit out causing Hiruzen to wince. "I've been watching over this village since the day I died! I AM NOT HAPPY!" He roared causing a gust of wind to blow the scrolls and papers off the table. "You've made some poor decisions, Hiruzen." Tobirama turned to give a hard stare to the other wayward students of his. "Homura, Koharu, I'm displeased with you both as well," he stated calmly causing the other two elders to pale. "Let's talk about the worst kept secret currently. Uzumaki Naruto is a three-year-old child who has been abandoned, cursed and treated as if his parents were not honorable heroes."

"Naruto is a-" Hiruzen began to defend before being ruthlessly cut off by Tobirama.

"Jinchuriki, I know." Tobirama dryly uttered. "You do both his mother and great-aunt a disservice. I know Mito has been vying to rip your guts out for how you've been treating her grand-nephew." he ended with a smirk.

"Mito-sama is here?" Hiruzen whispered hoarsely.

"Mito-chan is currently with Naruto, so nothing to fear yet," Tobirama informed. "The curriculum at the academy should have explained the concept of jinchuriki and how the honorable Mito-sama sacrificed her own body to protect her home."

"There have been some cuts to the academy, Senju-sama." Shikaku interrupted with his usual lazy drawl.

Tobirama snapped his head towards the Nara, "What cuts?" disapproval clear in his voice.

"Large chunks of history was taken out," Aburame Shibi coolly spoke undaunted by the wrath of the former Hokage. "Wars, cultures, clans, and other villages became limited. Uzumaki's are not mentioned and the Uchiha's role in founding the village is nearly nonexistent" Fugaku gave Shibi a nod of respect for bringing it up. "Civilians who entered the academy either drop out due to being misinformed or die off quicker than the shinobi raised children. I've had four of my distant clan members nearly married off or killed for offending someone when they were either vacationing or on missions that involved other villages, no doubt from not understanding, period." Shibi ended the rant taking solace in his friend's comfort as Tsume gave a light squeeze of his shoulder for support knowing he was rather upset.

"This is Sage shit! Blasphemous! HIRUZEN EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" killing intent overflowing the office causing a few of the clan leaders to tense at the pressure.

Hiruzen sat up his brow furrowed in confusion, sharp brown eyes becoming colder as he cast a look at Danzo, "I have no knowledge about this, Tobirama-sensei." Hiruzen confessed softly. "I put Danzo in charge of student and academic affairs when he asked."

"Danzo?" Tobirama turned to him with a cold expression.

Danzo stamped his cane in a bit of nervousness, "I have no knowledge of this either, Tobirama-sama." Danzo lied not allowing for a muscle to twitch on his face that would give him away.

Tobirama stared at Danzo for a long moment, "I see," he stated coldly. "You've gotten better at lying Shimura but you still have your tales." he ended giving him a cold look that promised both pain and death. "Continue on the path you've traveled and **I'll burn you down to the roots.** **"** Danzo dared not utter a word in the face of Tobirama's fury and wisely bowed his head in a form of surrender. "Now about the Hyuga affair, Hiruzen." Tobirama snapped back towards his wayward student who jumped at suddenly being addressed when he thought he had gotten free from his former sensei's anger and disappointment. "First thing I must address the horrible security and laziness of your Black Ops. No Hyuga child or otherwise should have to be threatened in their village nor kidnapped from their home." Tobirama sneered down at his pupil who sank lower and lower into his leather chair. "Knowing that cocky old panther, he'll try and lay claim for the Hyuga's clan leaders head for insurance after the peace treaty signer was killed" he gave a loud scoff. "You send his head and tell him, he broke the peace treaty first. If Ay wants to start another war then so be it, we are the Hidden Village in the Leaves, the first, the oldest, and the strongest. Sarutobi Hiruzen we protect our own no matter background, breed," his eyes trailing to Fugaku "or clan."

"Hai, Tobirama-sensei."

"I am losing hold over Sakura-chan, so before I go you need to fix the situation you've caused with Uzumaki Naruto, the academy, and of the Uchiha clan. You've no reason to distrust one of the founding clans even if I utterly loathe most of them. My Aniki's best friend until the day he died was an Uchiha and I promised Hashirama I would protect the clan he too cherished as his own." Sakura's eyes rolled back causing her to fall to the floor with a hard thud.

"Well, that conversation was both interesting and informative." drawled Shikaku with a yawn. "Are we just going to leave her body on the floor?"

* * *

The Yamanaka clan compound was near the edge of the village where it started to edge into the mountainside. The clan's neighbors were the Uchiha on the left who owned the Naka river that often ended right where the mountain's waterfall began. On the other side were their close friends and allies, the Nara clan with their sprawling Deer Forest. The entrance to the clan was a large stone arc engraved with special seals along with two purple wooden colored doors hitched open during the day and closed just after sunset. "This place looks weird but pretty, Tobi-kun." Sakura marveled kindly as she finished taking in the surrounding view.

Tobirama gave a nod of agreement, "The Yamanaka's are kind people prone to burst of creativity much like the Uzumaki's. They are much calmer and zen than them too so while there might be some bustle of activity in their district it will also be more subtle. So Sakura please be on your best behavior and try not to cause an alarming amount of chaos."

"I never cause c-chaos!" Sakura pouted as she stuttered over the word. "What does that even mean?"

"It means you make my hair whiter than it already is." he dryly spoke.

"Your hair was already white when we met Tobi-Jiji." Sakura cheekily added.

"So this is my new student, Haruno Sakura?" an old voice inquired with amusement and slight curiosity.

Sakura turned and was greeted with the sight of an old but beautiful woman in her mid-forties. She had long honey-blonde hair with a few strains of silver blending, which was pulled together in a style of a low ponytail knot. Her pupiless teal eyes were warm and wise as they assessed Sakura while her height was shorter on the average side barely even hitting Tobirama's chest. She was dress in a long pale blue summer dress with a gray haori over the top it. With every step, she took chiming from her ears dangled her bell earrings that had small tags that hung attached to the bottom much like the earrings the honorable Uzumaki Mito-sama once wore. "Hello, Yamanaka-oba-san." Sakura shyly greeted.

"Hello, child." the wise woman gave another sweet smile. "I'm Yamanaka Inoriko, and from this moment on I shall be your sensei in all things spiritual."

Sakura's tiny body gave a bow of respect "I'm Haruno Sakura, please take care of me."

Tobirama laid a hand on Sakura's head in his form of goodbye. "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan."

"Can't you stay, Tobi-kun?" she pouted cutely as she clutched his wrist which was attached to the hand on her head. "What if I mess up?"

"Sakura-chan, you'll mess up," Tobirama agreed to the statement causing the coral haired child to gap up at him in horror. "That's a part of the learning process, my child. This is a part of life and learning to fail is learning to live. So live well and learn well, Saku-chan."

Sakura gave a small pout as she leaned over and hugged Tobirama's legs for good measure before darting over to her new sensei. "See you later, Tobi-chan!" Sakura with wild green eyes and coral hair waved erratically with her hand nearly hitting Inoriko in the face with her excitement.

"Bye, Sakura." he mused softly.

* * *

"This will be the shrine you'll be studying in, Haruno-chan." Inoriko cheerfully spoke as she pointed to the large and sprawling shrine decorated in hues of purple, blue, and gray's. "You will be studying here alongside other young children with abilities much like yours," she explained as they passed a large open court that held a class of students mediating. "This class is for meditating and channeling your inner chakra to allow you to safely interact with souls who can yet take physical form. This will also teach you how to keep your Yin and Yang balanced within your body so you don't become overwhelmingly sick."

"The flowers are pretty, Inoriko-sensei! Sakura complimented as she itched to pull the flowers and make a crown.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan!" Inoriko gave a proud smile. "We Yamanaka's are known for our flowers and deadly poisons. My son Inochi works in the flower shop with his wife and young daughter, Ino." she paused thoughtfully. "Ino-chan is around your age and I'm sure she'll love to make your acquaintance."

"I would like to make a new friend, Inoriko-sensei." Sakura hummed as she paused to peer into a large room filled with scrolls, texts, and studying pupils of all ages.

"This the library and in coming years you'll research the type of spirits you might have to deal with and how to get rid of them," Inoriko explained before she brought the trailing child to the quietest part of the shrine where Sakura felt a tender touch press against her cheek as she crossed the threshold. "This the memorial shrine of our goddess, Izanami-sama. You will have to pay tribute in the morning and once more at night."

Above the offering table laid with lit candles, incense, and food was a portrait of an ethereal woman. Her skin was of a milky bone white color that seemed to glow off the painting as her long and delicate fingers gripped the paper lantern. Her hair was an ebony color so dark one would think it was part of the night sky as it flew behind in long tangled strains that brushed against her ankles. The kimono she wore was of an imperial red with roaring phoenixes of shimmering gold fluttering around as the design while the golden obi she wore glinted in the glow of the candlelight. It was her eyes however that had caught Sakura's attention instead of her immortal beauty. They were a golden liquid color entrapped with a sadness Sakura could not comprehend but wished she could make better. "Who is Izanami-sama?" Sakura whispered shyly as she watched Inoriko lit a candle with a bow.

"Izanami-sama is the goddess of both creation and death. She gives life and when she chooses, she takes it." Inoriko informed softly.

"She looks so sad," Sakura uttered softly with a look of pondering and empathy on her young face.

Inoriko tilted her head to the side in thought, "Maybe she is."

* * *

 **Fun fact:** Yamanaka means 'in the middle of the mountain.' It gave me inspiration that the Yamanaka clan settled partially into the mountainside.

I wonder which ghost might pop up next?


End file.
